


The 3 Days of October 22

by guava



Series: Finally, After 1000 Years [4]
Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: On the third October 22, Naoto gets unstuck with the help of his trusted rival.Based on the Groundhog Day episode (Case File 35) with a different reason for the time loop.





	The 3 Days of October 22

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneatatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, oneatatime! 
> 
> Seeing your request for Timeranger is a treat on its own. Hope you'll enjoy this fic!

**22 October 2000 - Day 01**

Being prodded and scrutinized from head to toe on a daily basis was barely what Naoto could tolerate. To treat his tolerance as part of 'protecting the peace', as Dr. Morimoto insisted, was in Naoto's opinion taking it too far. 

"Keep saying such pretty words," Naoto retorted, "and I might break out into a rash."

Slipping back into his dark blue City Guardians jacket, the sensation of the coarse material made him rub the back of his neck. His skin was becoming more sensitive lately, and he suspected that the reason was psychological in nature, something the researchers couldn't help him with. Perhaps it was from the additional responsibilities that came with his promotion - for one, the check-ups were a chore compared to exercising his captainship and directing troops in actual combat. 

He had gotten used to his new position sooner than he had thought, faster than he had yearned and worked for it, and he responded to the building's receptionist calling him 'Captain Takizawa' as if 'Captain' had always been attached to his legal name.

"You have a visitor waiting for you," the receptionist said.

A visitor? Without checking, Naoto could easily guess the one person who would look for him at the research lab. He glanced in the direction the receptionist gestured at, groaning at the sight of Asami Tatsuya rising from his seat with a huge grin on his face.

No one should look that dopey in the middle of a workday. And why was he holding a bunch of flowers?

"Naoto!" Tatsuya called.

Again, Naoto's skin crawled upon hearing Tatsuya say his first name. Just as he started to tell Tatsuya off for being here, the happy-go-lucky interloper placed his bouquet on the marble floor and got down to his knees.

Oh, this had better be good. This had _got_ to be good.

"Don't say anything. Just follow me, please." To show that he was serious, Tatsuya touched his forehead to the ground. "Okay?"

Instead of being flattered, Naoto was more disturbed by his show of desperation. Tatsuya didn't even bother to wipe away his stupid grin as he raised his head, even though desperate people wouldn't look happy and happy people wouldn't be begging for a favour from Naoto.

'Why don't you stay down there and lick my boots,' Naoto thought, and kept his suggestion to himself. 

**22 October 2000 - Day 02**

Today-- _Tomorrow?_ \--Naoto knew who Tatsuya had bought those flowers for. They were for Taiji, the ill boy at Touto University Hospital. He was a fan of TimeFire and Tatsuya had promised to let him meet his hero in person.

As Tatsuya went down on his knees, Naoto thought, 'Why don't you stay down there and lick my boots.'

This time, he flipped the mental switch that controlled his brain to mouth filter and said his thoughts out loud.

"Huh?" Tatsuya said, looking back up at Naoto. "Right here?" 

Maybe he had thought that Naoto was joking, which would explain his matter-of-fact response. 

"You heard me, Asami," Naoto went on. "A little boy's hero is telling you to lick his boots." 

He waited for Tatsuya's inevitable outburst at him belittling a child's dreams. He could already see Tatsuya's smile souring and Tatsuya pointing out the obvious, that Naoto was too much of a rude bastard for a kid to rest his hopes and dreams on. With that out of the way, the flow of time could perhaps return to normal and they could all move on with their lives. 

But Tatsuya, still kneeling, just looked at the receptionist and all around the mostly empty reception area. 

"She'll be able to see us," Tatsuya said. "And whoever'll pass by will have lots of questions for you." 

Was he serious? There was only one way for Naoto to find out. 

"Come with me," he ordered. 

He led Tatsuya to the empty space behind the research lab; a place that Tatsuya ought to be familiar with by now, ever since he and Naoto had beat each other to the ground there. This time, Tatsuya sank to the ground willingly, leaving Naoto at a loss on how to retaliate. 

"Why do you--To this extent--" Naoto spluttered. 

He couldn't move away, not with Tatsuya having wrapped both hands around the boot on his right foot. As if he expected Naoto would back out like a coward, which Naoto would never do. 

"Come on, you asked for it," Tatsuya reminded him. "This should be less painful than clobbering each other." 

He stroked the hard leather of Naoto's combat boot, down its side and then up its back. His hand continued going up and up, over the back of Naoto's leg and stopping behind Naoto's knee. Even through his pants, Naoto was acutely aware of Tatsuya's fingers pressing into the curve, a part of him that he usually ignored throughout the day. He didn't know how vulnerable he'd feel being touched there, especially when his knees nearly buckled as Tatsuya traced a finger along the seam of his joint. 

"Are you happy debasing yourself like this?" Naoto scoffed, putting as much heat as he could into his voice. "I should've known you could sink even lower." 

"I'm happy as long as you are," Tatsuya said, applying more pressure to squeeze the back of Naoto's calf. "I should've known better than to ask you for a favour while offering nothing in return. I hope this will make your day." 

Lowering his hand to hold onto the back of Naoto's boot for leverage, Tatsuya bowed his head to carry out Naoto's command. Not to the letter, for he only pressed his lips to the rounded front that protected Naoto's toes. Naoto scrunched them up, involuntarily tightening his thigh muscles as blood rushed to his groin. 

Shit, he was aroused and he couldn't do a thing about it, not here and not with Tatsuya. It wasn't his intention to corrupt Tatsuya; Naoto just wanted to put Tatsuya off from pressuring him into being someone's hero. 

The right thing for Naoto to do was to shake himself free, yet he doubled down on being wrong and hissed, "I said lick my boots, not kiss." 

"I'm getting to it," Tatsuya murmured, staring straight at the bulge in Naoto's pants. 

A little smile played on the corners of Tatsuya's mouth, betraying his amusement at witnessing Naoto's plight. Before Naoto could tell him to cut it out, Tatsuya turned his gaze back to Naoto's boot and poked the tip of his tongue out from between his lips.

'That's cute,' Naoto admitted in his mind.

What difference would it make when all his thoughts, and everything they had done that day, would just be rewound and erased in a matter of minutes. 

**22 October 2000 - Day 03**

Naoto stomped down the hallway of the hospital, the words that Taiji screamed still ringing in his ears. 

_"I hope tomorrow never comes!"_

"It won't, kid, it won't," Naoto muttered under his breath. 

Stopping at the door that led to the building's stairwell, Naoto pushed it open. He plopped down on the steps leading to the next floor, determined to sort out the events in the time loop that his waking life had been twisted into. 

First, the check-up. Dr. Morimoto saying something about world peace. 

Next, Tatsuya at the reception area with some flowers. Tatsuya going down on his knees. 

_'Why don't you stay down there and lick my boots.'_

Speak of the devil, Tatsuya chose that moment to burst into the stairwell. 

"Fuck off!" Naoto roared. 

Ignoring him, Tatsuya closed the door behind him and squeezed his huge frame into the small space beside Naoto, sitting down to take a closer look at Naoto turning green. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You don't look well. Do you need a doctor?" 

As Tatsuya began to rub the centre of Naoto's back in an attempt to calm him down, Naoto knocked Tatsuya's arm away. He grasped Tatsuya by the shoulders, taking in Tatsuya blinking in confusion and clueless about what was happening to them. It wasn't fair that Naoto was suffering on his own even if he suspected that the fault was all his. 

"You shouldn't have brought me here," Naoto said. "If you really needed a TimeFire, you should have put some black paint on your suit, then cheer the kid up. There, that's an easy plan; why didn't you think of that?" 

After taking a minute to process Naoto's rant, Tatsuya replied, "I think Taiji would've preferred the real TimeFire a lot more." 

"The real TimeFire?!" Naoto scoffed. "Well, you know the real me. I'm a salaried employee of your father's security company. I train in the shooting range until it closes just to maintain my top position in the staff rankings. I'm a college dropout, and now I'm expected to teach kids to wash their hands after playing outdoors, eat their vegetables and do their homework?" 

He was going off like a hysterical madman, but he didn't give a shit. "And let's not forget that I'm a total bastard. When you were begging for me to come here, I was dying to have you lick my boots; I couldn't have asked for a better way to restart this cursed time loop--" 

"Wait, what time loop?" Tatsuya interjected. 

From the top, Naoto recounted the events of the day(s), including the parts where Tatsuya got up close and intimate with his footwear. What's the harm; they were going to forget it all anyway when they went back to the beginning of October 22. Tatsuya just nodded throughout with a calmness that didn't seem feigned, and for that Naoto threw in the detail about getting hard just to see how Tatsuya would react. 

"Okay, I get it," Tatsuya replied. 

He chewed on his bottom lip as he mulled over everything Naoto had said.

Just when Naoto thought he could at least find a companion in misery in Tatsuya, Tatsuya said, "Let's try this. How about I lick your boots right now?" 

"WHAT?!" 

"And do whatever you want me to do." Tatsuya got up to stand before Naoto, crouching so they were at eye level with each other. "Don't worry about forcing me, I'm offering this time." 

Naoto hated that Tatsuya didn't even hesitate. "I don't fucking get it. Why'd you do all this for a kid you barely know?" 

"I'm not doing this for Taiji, I'm doing this for you," Tatsuya emphasized, sliding his fingers over Naoto's leather palm protectors and taking both Naoto's hands in his. When Naoto tried to shrug him off, Tatsuya didn't let him. "It seems like this is where you got stuck - that you don't think true heroes should enjoy the power trip of having their rivals kiss their feet. Well, I think it's okay, since you're still growing into the role." 

"Asami...so what you're saying is, we're stuck in this mess 'cause I can't grow the fuck up and choose being a hero over what my fucked up heart wants?" 

"Hey, you don't have to be a hero all at once, or be heroic all day long." Tatsuya tightened his hold on Naoto's hands by a fraction. "And maybe in this case, you don't really have to choose. I think I'd enjoy it, doing what you want. I think I got hard too." 

Hiding how the thought sent a jolt of arousal through his body, Naoto pointed out, "You didn't even realize that we're living the same damn day again!" 

"That's why I said I _think._ " Tatsuya released Naoto, bringing his palm to rest against the curve of Naoto's boot. "I think I would...get off on you challenging me to do things a good, sheltered boy wouldn't. Then rock your world with proof that I'm not the good, sheltered boy you think I am." 

Without further preamble, Tatsuya bent down and did it; he put his lips beside the intricate laces of Naoto's boot and ran his tongue up the black leather. Naoto swallowed, thinking of the other places that he'd rather have Tatsuya lick. 

"These are really shiny, you've done a great job polishing them," Tatsuya said, following up his compliment with a kiss on the boot's surface. "Anything else you'd like me to do?" 

"Suck my cock," Naoto barked. 

Tatsuya made good on his word to do everything Naoto wanted and tore open Naoto's pants. Naoto shifted about as he pulled down the waistband of his underwear to reveal the tip of his cock, wondering how long he had been half-hard. Maybe he shouldn't enjoy what was about to happen too much, in case he sabotaged their little experiment by hoping for Tatsuya to suck his cock in another repeated day, over and over again. He half-hoped that Tatsuya would be bad at this so he didn't have to hold back. 

His hopes were dashed the moment Tatsuya took Naoto into his mouth. At the brush of Tatsuya's tongue against his slit, Naoto moaned, covering up how he was about to come right then and there. It was pathetic that he was this overwhelmed while Tatsuya was only doing the bare minimum for a blow job. Then again, Tatsuya being who he was--Naoto's rival, as he called himself--was an unfair advantage on its own. 

Just thinking about his cock growing harder and heavier against Tatsuya's jaw made Naoto light-headed and wonder if he wasn't living in a dream. He concentrated on the warmth inside Tatsuya's mouth to assure himself that this was reality--one that defied logic, one that was somehow melded with fantasy, but still a part of real life. 

Before he got too comfortable, Tatsuya stopped. Pleasure was replaced with confusion as Tatsuya began tugging on the laces of one of Naoto's boots. 

"Asami, what--" 

"Sssh," Tatsuya said, somehow managing to undo the entire row of laces in record time. "We've got to do _everything_ your heart desires to make this work." 

He pulled the boot off Naoto's right foot and put it aside, then did the same with the sock underneath. Naoto could see Tatsuya about to do something funny, like tickle him where he did not want to be tickled. He tried to retract his foot, only for Tatsuya to grab onto his bare ankle and shove Naoto's foot over the front of his crotch. Naoto gasped at both Tatsuya's rough handling and the distinct hard-on under his sole, straining against the fly of Tatsuya's pants. 

As it was, he didn't _not_ like the turn that Tatsuya was taking. 

"Are you sure this isn't your heart's desire?" Naoto teased. 

All he got in response was a shrug. Back to business, Naoto moved his leg out of the way to allow Tatsuya to put his mouth back on Naoto's cock. Naoto kept his foot on Tatsuya's erection, careful to not kick him aside while rearranging his limbs. Getting off in this cramped stairwell was at once an inconvenience and a stimulating challenge. 

He couldn't be bothered to keep an eye on the door anymore for anyone who might walking on them, not with Tatsuya cramming as much of Naoto's cock down his throat. Holding onto Tatsuya's shoulder, Naoto tried to thrust a little into Tatsuya's mouth. Unfazed, Tatsuya continued his fervent sucking and stroked the delicate bone of Naoto's ankle in encouragement. 

When Naoto came, he plunged into the high of his climax, realizing too late that he ought to have warned Tatsuya. Tatsuya didn't seem to mind as he swallowed, both his eyes closed as if he was relishing in having succeeded in making Naoto lose control. 

Naoto wasn't about to let him bask in his glory. The second Tatsuya released his now flaccid cock, Naoto pulled himself up using the stairs' handrail. He imagined that standing would be better for stepping on Tatsuya's cock. 

Tatsuya didn't need any prompting to spread his legs, giving Naoto enough space to put his bare foot back over Tatsuya's crotch. He flexed his toes to stimulate the head of Tatsuya's cock and tenderly dug his heel into where he could feel Tatsuya's balls were. 

"Not too hard," Tatsuya moaned. 

"Yeah," Naoto said, "consider this a favour repaid." 

A little more flexing and light massaging was all it took to get Tatsuya to come. Naoto removed his foot at the first sign of a wet spot spreading over the front of Tatsuya's pants, nearly losing his balance while trying to be considerate. It didn't matter for judging from the long moan torn from within Tatsuya, he was too blissed out to laugh at Naoto. Naoto spared himself a few glorious seconds of admiring Tatsuya's stained clothes, flushed cheeks and reddened lips - signs of what Naoto had done to him. 

After they both caught their breath, Tatsuya asked, "What's next?" 

"A Londars is going to attack this hospital," Naoto recalled as he refastened his pants. "We can save ourselves some trouble and go straight to its hideout." 

"Good idea," Tatsuya agreed and pressed a button on his ChronoChanger. 

In a flash, his filthy clothes were hidden under his TimeRed suit. Naoto forewent the convenience of similarly equipping himself with his own suit, preferring to take the time to tug his sock and boot back on and look presentable as long as he had his City Guardians uniform on. What just happened wasn't the first time that he had to regain his composure after compromising his dignity and he doubted that it'd be the last. 

**23 October 2000**

"Taiji's operation is a success!" The doctor announced while holding up a cheesy thumbs up. 

All around Naoto, the tiny patients of the children's ward cheered in unison and started jumping up and down. If not for his helmet, Naoto might have gone half-deaf by then. He hoped these energetic kids would be discharged soon and spare some mercy for the adults that ran this place. 

Unsure of what to do, Naoto mimicked the doctor and also stuck his thumb up. Everything he did in his TimeFire suit was met with undeserved adoration from the children; children whom he hoped wouldn't turn out like him, the real, messed up guy underneath the mask. He endured it for as long as he could, until he had to duck into an empty stairwell to undo his transformation. 

"Great job, Captain Takizawa!" 

"Asami!" Naoto shouted, turning to pin Tatsuya against the wall.

Spluttering, Tatsuya apologized for following Naoto and sneaking up on him. Far from appearing contrite, Tatsuya's sheepish smile reached his eyes. Being alone with Tatsuya reminded Naoto of yesterday's events and what Tatsuya had done for him. 

"Tell me, Asami," Naoto said. "Did you or did you not fake your foot kink so I'd be less ashamed about being into what I'm into?" 

Tatsuya shifted in his spot, justifying Naoto's suspicions. "Umm...well, I can now say that I do have a foot kink. Truly." 

To keep Naoto from saying anything else, he surged forwards to capture Naoto's mouth in a kiss. A familiar light-headed feeling came over Naoto again, a contrast to Tatsuya steadying him with both his hands on Naoto's hips. Naoto forced himself to come back down to earth, telling himself that no, they won't be doing this again, at least not here. 

Pulling back, Tatsuya said, "You know, you taste really clean. Must be from all the vegetables you ate." 

What the hell was he talking about? Naoto didn't know. He didn't care. 

He kissed Tatsuya back. 


End file.
